Scavenging
by Saroku
Summary: This story actually has 3 chapters, but I crammed them all into one...oh well.) InuYasha goes through Kagome's bag when he thinks she isn't looking, and Miroku can't seem to do anything right with Sango...


Chapter 1-The anger!!!  
  
"Don't eat that, InuYasha," Sango's mumbled warning came too late.  
  
InuYasha bit into the small round item that she had handed over to him,  
  
causing an unpleasant taste to burst from it in the form of a powder.  
  
"Urgh!" he jumped to his feet and sprinted over to the where Sango was  
  
boiling water to prepare dinner, then snatched the cauldron off the fire  
  
and downed the water in no more than two gulps. "Sango, why didn't you  
  
warn me before? And when did you become such an expert on medicine  
  
from Kagome's time?"  
  
"She tried to warn you." Kagome didn't even look up from where she sat,  
  
reading Shippou a storybook that she had brought back from her era.  
  
"Kagome!" InuYasha stomped over to her and crouched down, dog-like,  
  
next to her. Kagome glanced up and saw that he was wearing his 'What  
  
the hell was that back there' face, and Kagome didn't really feel like  
  
dealing with this right about now. She turned her face very slightly so that  
  
her nose was inches from InuYasha's. His features were angry; Kagome's  
  
were completely impassive.  
  
"Sit, boy." InuYasha shrieked girlishly and slammed headfirst into the  
  
ground as Kagome snapped the book shut and dumped Shippou off her  
  
lap. "Sango, I'm sorry, there's been a change of plans. I'm going to go  
  
home tonight. Now." And without another word, Kagome was gone before  
  
the 'sit' spell wore off.  
  
"That wench, I didn't do a thing! I don't get it!" InuYasha got up and shook  
  
the dirt that he had collected from the ground off of him, then sat down  
  
next to Shippou.  
  
"It might have had something to do with the fact that you went  
  
scavenging through her bag this morning." A new voice was heard as  
  
Miroku walked over and took a seat next to Sango.  
  
"What? You were there too, monk!"  
  
"I was but an innocent bystander. Kagome did nothing to me, yet she 'sat'  
  
you so many times that you got hurt. Kagome felt bad, sort of, and gave  
  
you the painkilling medicine. What is there that you don't understand?"  
  
"Yeah, InuYasha! Even I get it." Shippou shook his head and looked at  
  
InuYasha with pity in his eyes.  
  
"Ya little RUNT!" the hanyou picked his kinsune companion up and threw  
  
him high into the air. He, Sango, and Miroku paused for a moment,  
  
staring into the sky, waiting for him to come down, but as he did not,  
  
Sango continued what Miroku had begun.  
  
"What we are trying to say is that every time you do something, well."  
  
"Stupid," Miroku suggested, not paying any attention to the irritation that  
  
this caused his half-demon buddy.  
  
"Yes, stupid. Well, she always goes running home." Sango concluded.  
  
"Wait a minute! It sounds like you rehearsed this or somethin'!" InuYasha  
  
leaped up and looked daggers at the two.  
  
"No, InuYasha, you have it all wrong!" Sango and Miroku waved their  
  
hands fervently in negative response. "You just need to go get her, this is  
  
all that we ask. Please, for all of our sakes, end this fight between the two  
  
of you." Miroku finished with a sigh of annoyance. "And if you don't  
  
willingly, we shall be forced to hurt you." At these words, Sango pulled out  
  
her Hiraikotsu and Miroku his staff. Kirara jumped out from behind Sango,  
  
transforming herself. "Go willingly or go unconscious, InuYasha, it is your  
  
choice."  
  
At that moment, a screaming could be heard, and everyone looked  
  
around just as Shippou fell from the sky. He almost landed on InuYasha's  
  
head but missed-leaving him to grab onto the hanyou's long silver hair.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOW!" InuYasha's eyes bulged and he flung Shippou  
  
from him, chasing him around until the little Kitsune stumbled and fell into  
  
the fire. Needless to say, InuYasha got hit with both staff and boomerang  
  
anyway.  
  
R&R!!!!  
  
Chapter 3-This world is freakin' sweet.  
  
"I'm not going back with you, InuYasha!" Kagome announced for, like, the  
  
hundredth time. Sota was jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it! What's this?" he pulled at Sango's  
  
katana, and it fell out of its sheath. He gasped, then continued to blubber  
  
with excitement. "Can you teach me to use it? What else do you have?  
  
How old are you? Do you help InuYasha protect Kagome?" Without letting  
  
Sango answer one question, he turned to Miroku. "Whatcha doin'? How old  
  
are YOU?" Then he stopped. "Whazzat?" he stared at the gleaming staff  
  
that Miroku happened to be carrying when they fell down the well.  
  
Kagome slammed her hands down on the counter. "Sota,  
  
leave our guests alone! InuYasha, I am NOT going back with you! Sango,  
  
Miroku! We're going shopping!"  
  
"What?" InuYasha jumped up from his perch upon a  
  
stool. "Shopping?"  
  
"They need clothes." Kagome looked at Sango's battle wear  
  
and Miroku's robes. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed Sango's hand and  
  
giggled. "This is gonna be fun, my friends asked me to come today. We  
  
can meet them there later!" She and Sango ran out the door, closely  
  
followed by Miroku.  
  
"Wait!" InuYasha yelled. "What about me?"  
  
Kagome whirled around and raised an eyebrow. "You'll just  
  
have to stay here. You can't go out into public looking like that. Those  
  
ears." she shook her head. "No way. You stay here with Sota." Sota  
  
grinned happily. "Later, InuYasha." Kagome and Sango giggled and  
  
flounced out the door. Miroku grinned and shrugged, then followed.  
  
"Hmm.what about this, Sango?" Having been rejected for all  
  
of the jeans she had held up for Sango to model, she finally found a white  
  
sundress with red sakura blossoms on it. The sleeves were ruffled, and  
  
the hemline came down a little below the knee-Sango would be  
  
pleased. "Try it on." Sango took it and went into the dressing room,  
  
pulling the curtain shut.  
  
"Uh.Kagome?" Kagome turned around to face Miroku. He had  
  
found-a dark blue bathrobe. "Could I wear this?" Kagome opened her  
  
mouth but no words came out. She went with him to find something  
  
suitable to wear while Sango struggled in the dressing room. She kept  
  
hitting her head on the wall.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango whispered anxiously. "Ka-go-me!" No  
  
answer. Sango didn't know what to do now.so she stepped out of the  
  
dressing room and was immediately bombarded by salespeople.  
  
"Would you like to buy that, miss?"  
  
"Need another size?"  
  
Sango became very afraid.(hehehe.) She ran back into the  
  
dressing room and shut the curtain, deciding that she would get the  
  
dress. So she did what seemed like the most logical thing to do in that  
  
situation: she ripped the tags off.  
  
InuYasha had been watching Sota play a video game for the  
  
past hour. When he had tried to play it at first, he had succeeded in  
  
making the little guy on the screen jump in a lake. That was when he had  
  
handed the controller back to Sota.  
  
"Hey Sota?" he asked slowly. "Do you think I could go upstairs  
  
for a minute?"  
  
Sota didn't remove his eyes from the screen. "Uh-huh."  
  
R&R.........or I won't write more...hehe...but what if you don't care??? I MUST KNOW!!!!!  
  
Thank you so much for your messages!  
  
::Is happy::  
  
You all really made my day!  
  
Anyway, here's more of chap. 3 for ya, fresh from the oven, or so to speak:  
  
The first date royally sucked.  
  
"Sango! Sango, please talk to me!"  
  
"No." Miroku chased after Sango as she walked into the Ladies'  
  
Room. "Get out of here!"  
  
"Talk to me please. I didn't mean it, I-"  
  
"No, you really aren't allowed in here. Go away." She flounced  
  
into a stall and slammed it shut, not really knowing how to lock it but  
  
loving the crash that it made when she shut it hard. She did it again.  
  
Slam! This was fun!  
  
Miroku tried to shove the stall door open, but by now Sango  
  
had figured out the lock. "Go away!" she yelled. He sighed heavily and  
  
leaned his head upon the door. He had done it again.what was it with his  
  
stupid perverted ways? It wasn't like he ever meant it when he did that  
  
stuff, but Sango always took it the wrong way! If she would just take a  
  
minute to listen to him!  
  
Idiot, Miroku thought. It's me that has that problem! It's  
  
always my fault-  
  
"I s-said to go away," Sango sniffled. Oh no, Miroku thought.  
  
"Sango, please don't cry! I don't even know that girl; the  
  
whole 'bear my child' thing should be a joke in this era! Didn't you see  
  
how she dumped her food on my head? Come on, I'm sorry!" Sango  
  
merely kept sniffling and sobbing quietly. By now women kept coming in,  
  
giving Miroku strange looks, then walking back out. He supposed they  
  
would contact security, and he knew that scared Sango. He looked down  
  
at his feet and noticed something: the door didn't reach all the way to the  
  
floor!  
  
Idea*Idea*Idea*Idea*Idea*Idea*Idea*Idea*Idea*Idea*Idea*Idea*  
  
InuYasha made his way up to Kagome's room. He would never admit it of  
  
course, but he actually loved the way that the carpet in her room felt  
  
against his feet. He entered the room and looked around nervously.no  
  
one was there, of course. InuYasha walked stiffly over to Kagome's deak  
  
and picked up the small bottle that had the Shikkon Jewel shards in it.  
  
"Just checkin'." he said, placing them back on the desk. "Still there." he  
  
turned about nervously, clicking his tongue against his teeth. He glanced  
  
about the room, then his eyes locked on Kagome's bed. Sango had  
  
bounced on it earlier.it looked so very comfortable.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha just couldn't stand it anymore. He sprang on the bed  
  
and lay face down on it, letting himself sink into the mattress. "Mmm." he  
  
inhale Kagome's scent deeply, his ears perking up. "This bed.it's full of  
  
her scent," he whispered to himself, burying his face in her pillow. He  
  
bunched the blankets in his fists and tried to quench his desire for her  
  
aroma. Sniffsniffsniff.InuYasha's dog-like nose was in heaven.  
  
"Uh.InuYasha?" The hanyou whirled around to face a rather bewildered  
  
Sota. "What-what are you doing?" he was holding Kagome's cat, Buyo. "I  
  
just wanted to tell you that dinner's almost ready. Mom made ramen just  
  
for you." He was still staring at InuYasha, unconsciously backing away  
  
from him. "She says to just come down when you're ready." Sota backed  
  
out the door.  
  
"Wait, uh-Sota?" InuYasha jumped to the floor and sat on his, uh.what  
  
would you call it for him? Hind legs?  
  
"Yeah InuYasha?"  
  
"Don't tell anybody about what you just saw, okay?" Sota nodded and  
  
left; anything to get out of there! InuYasha sighed and scratched his ear  
  
to try and make himself calm down, but it just didn't work unless Kagome  
  
did it. It wasn't the same.  
  
"Sango!"  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Leave me alone!" Sango pushed Miroku away as he attempted to hug  
  
her. "Where the hell did you come from?" She asked nastily, kicking him  
  
when he treid to get close. Miroku could see the tear stains on her  
  
cheeks, and he cursed himself silently. Now look at what you did! He  
  
thought. "How did you get in here?"  
  
"I crawled under the door."  
  
"No you didn't, you can't crawl under a-" Sango looked down and saw  
  
the space between the door and the floor. "Oh." her confusion gave  
  
Miroku the chance he needed. He wrapped her tightly in his arms so that  
  
she couldn't fight him.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sango." Miroku hid his face in her hair. "You know that I  
  
am a troubled man. I have many problems, but I need your help to work  
  
them out. I know you can hold a grudge very easily, but please find in  
  
yourself the will to forgive me." Sango didn't say a word. Miroku sighed  
  
shakily and let a tear fall from his eye. Then the tears began to fall more  
  
steadily.  
  
He's crying, Sango thought. I don't want him to be upset.but does he  
  
really care for me or is he deceiving me?  
  
"Guess I'm gonna find out," she spoke softly. And with that she wriggled  
  
her arms out of his grasp and wrapped them around his waist. "I forgive  
  
you." She squeezed him tightly.  
  
SMACK.  
  
"Ow! I thought you forgave me!"  
  
"I did. That's just to remind you NEVER to do it again. Also, your right  
  
hand was wandering." Miroku winced and looked up, expecting Sango to  
  
look angry. But she wasn't. She was smiling.  
  
"Well! There's nothing that would make me happier right now than to see  
  
you smile like that." Miroku grinned.  
  
"Really?" Sango asked. "Are you sure?" She stood on tiptoe and leaned  
  
close to place a sloppy, inexperienced kiss right smack on his lips. Miroku  
  
was shocked.  
  
"Was-was that your first kiss?" he asked stupidly. Sango blushed. "No! No,  
  
because you did very well. But.I think this kind of kiss is better." He bent  
  
down and drew Sango into a slower, lighter kiss than the first. And this  
  
one lasted a lot longer; in fact, it lasted right up until security came in.  
  
All right folks! Read!!! Rate!!! Review!!! OR I WON'T WRITE ANY MORE! Be brutal! Tell me if anyone's out of charachter; I'll accept it! I welcome flames as long as they're honest!  
  
You guys, PLEASE R&R! I really want to know if I should continue! Only my friends and ONE person (You know who you are, and thanks) have sent me guestbook entries or whatever. I need to know if people are out of character! So send me flames or whatever you like!!!!!!! or , I don't care!  
  
"InuYasha, we're back!" Kagome shouted up the stairs in the direction of  
  
her room. "Come see what we got for you!" She skipped down the few  
  
steps she had been standing upon.  
  
"Sango! Where're the clothes we bought for InuYasha?"  
  
"Over there." Sango pointed to a rather large shopping bag on the  
  
counter.  
  
"What's this I hear about clothes?" he asked grumpily, sauntering down  
  
the stairs. "I like my own clothes." He crossed his arms over his chest and  
  
sat down on the bottom step.  
  
"Oh come on, you'll look so cute," Kagome said, stroking one of his ears  
  
quickly as she passed. InuYasha felt shivers run up his spine; he trembled  
  
and said in a squeaky voice much unlike his own,"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good." Kagome picked up a folded red polo shirt and threw it to him like  
  
a frisbee. "Try this on." She rummaged through the bag and found a pair  
  
of somewhat baggy khaki pants; she figured that InuYasha wouldn't wear  
  
any pants at all if they were even remotely tight.  
  
Hehe.not that you would mind if he didn't wear anything, Kagome  
  
considered. She glanced down to see that InuYasha was still unfolding the  
  
clothes and looking at them.  
  
"Hurry up and go try them on! I have more, much more!" She dumped  
  
the entirety of the contents of the bag out onto the kitchen table. There  
  
were about four shirts, all red, five pairs of pants, some socks, and-a  
  
doggy hairbrush?  
  
"When you're done, you need to let me brush your hair and ears, I've  
  
been meaning to get those knots out for months." InuYasha scowled.  
  
"And how are you planning on getting me to let you?" Kagome walked  
  
close to him and rubbed his ears again. InuYasha tried to make it look as  
  
though he didn't like it.  
  
"Well, there's this one little word that I could use against you."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"Oh yes I would." InuYasha considered this for a moment, then gave in.  
  
"Fine, brush my hair for all I care. It's not like I got nothing better to do  
  
around here, and you won't let me leave." Kagome scrunched her  
  
eyebrows together.  
  
"I never said YOU couldn't leave. I just said that I wouldn't. So go for all I  
  
care." She turned around and walked towards the living room.  
  
"Sit."  
  
R&R OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Dog, you got issues  
  
"Why do you always assume that everything's my fault?" InuYasha sat  
  
cross-legged on Kagome's sofa. He had his bad-ass face on again.  
  
"InuYasha, you and Kagome only had peace for an estimated time of a  
  
half-day. And now you have forced her to do the unthinkable: she first  
  
came here to escape you, and now she has gone back for the same  
  
cause." Miroku shook his head and raised hiis eyebrows.  
  
"How ironic." Sango tutted.  
  
"What bad people skills!" Shippo muttered.  
  
"RUNT!" InuYasha grabbed Shippo and threw him up the fireplace. His  
  
cries echoed until everyone heard a thud on the roof. Then muffled  
  
speaking:  
  
"I'm gonna go get Kagome to sit you, and I bet you'll fell it all the way in  
  
this era!"  
  
"Kagome-Chan, what has InuYasha done to ye this time?" Kaede was  
  
pulling weeds in her garden when Kagome walked up on her.  
  
"Oh.Kaede! How are you doing?" Kagome clambered up onto the fence  
  
surrounding the garden. "Well.you know, the usual act." She put her  
  
elbows on her knees and balled her fists under her chin. "He knows just  
  
the right buttons to push to hurt my feelings."  
  
Kaede did not look up from her task, but continued grunting and pulling  
  
stubborn weeds. "It is my guess that Master InuYasha has no idea that he  
  
does this. As far as I know, he cares deeply for ye. But it confuses him  
  
when ye becomes angry at him."  
  
Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. "I guess I just try to teach him a  
  
lesson, even when I'm not angry with him."  
  
"And are ye angry with him now?" was Kaede's reply. Kagome thought  
  
hard.  
  
"No," she said, sitting up. "I don't know why, but I guess I'm not." Kaede  
  
cackled good-naturedly.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm going back, no need to push me out the door!" InuYasha slammed  
  
Kagome's back door in their faces. Miroku turned slowly to Sango,  
  
grinning. His face had dawned in realization.  
  
"Sango.you know the Kagome's mother left a while ago to go  
  
shopping." Sango giggled and raised her hands up to hide her flushing  
  
face.  
  
"Oh, no!" she backed into the couch. Trapped! Miroku ambushed her and  
  
wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Stop it Miroku!" Sango laughed. He paid no heed, but seized her and  
  
kissed her hard on the mouth. Sango placed her arms around him and  
  
pressed herself up against him. She could feel his heart beating madly  
  
against her chest.  
  
Need to breathe soon.Sango thought. She tried to pull away, but Miroku  
  
yanked her back.  
  
"Mir-k-u-" Sango grunted. She reached behind her and grabbed a pillow  
  
off the couch, hitting him hard over the head with it. They broke apart.  
  
Sango snorted and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Miroku chased after her. Sango ran into Kagome's room and  
  
tried to close the door on him. She was laughing too hard to hold her  
  
ground. The door crashed open and sent them sprawling onto Kagome's  
  
bed. Miroku leaned down to kiss Sango again. But there was one little  
  
thing they forgot.  
  
"M-Miroku? Sango?" Sota stood in Kagome's doorway, quite sure that he  
  
would never enter her room again.  
  
R&R! P.S. Notice how Kagome's kinda sit-happy in this story?  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!" InuYasha's voice rang out through the village. "Where are you?" He had found her bicycle lying in the well. The handlebars were crooked and a wheel was bent. What if a demon got her? InuYasha wondered. "Kago-"  
  
"InuYasha, what?" He stopped suddenly and looked up. Kagome was sitting in his tree.  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing up there?"  
  
"I wanted to see why you liked it so much up here, so I climbed to the top.but now I can't get down." She shifted uncomfortably. "I've been up here for quite a while."  
  
"So you weren't attacked by a demon? Why is your bike messed up?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Of course I wasn't attacked; I dropped my bike while climbing up out of the well." She gasped. "How much damage is there to my bike?" InuYasha quickly changed the subject.  
  
"Uh.would you like me to get you down now?" Kagome sighed with relief. "That'd be great, please hurry!" InuYasha nodded and leapt up onto the same branch on which Kagome sat. He seized her around the waist and hoisted her into the crooks of his arms.  
  
"Ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded. InuYasha dove from the tree branch and landed upon the ground softly. He set Kagome down and averted his eyes from his ningen friend's face.  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome took a step closer to him. InuYasha was forced to look up, just for a second-but once he did, he couldn't look away.  
  
"Yeah?" he tried to talk gruffly, but his voice failed him. His face flushed red, and his heart beat madly.  
  
"I'm glad you came back."  
  
InuYasha furrowed his brow. "You mean you're not still mad?"  
  
"Of course not InuYasha." He looked up and saw that she was smiling. There were tears brimming in their eyes. "Are you?"  
  
"No," was the reply.  
  
Kagome stepped even closer and leaned into him, her arms in between her chest and his. InuYasha stood stunned for a moment, and then he enfolded her in his arms. He cradled her gently, as though she were made of porcelain.  
  
"InuYasha, why do make up like this if we will only fight again?" InuYasha pondered for a moment, then whispered into Kagome's hair.  
  
"Would you rather not fight?" InuYasha asked, moving so that his chin rested on top of her head. Kagome smiled and nestled her face into his chest.  
  
"Nah. It wouldn't be the same. Also.If we didn't fight, we would never do this."  
  
"In that case," InuYasha held her at arm's length and looked at her affectionately. "Then maybe we should fight more." And that was when he kissed her.  
  
*~The End~*  
  
Love, Saroku-chan  
  
Chapter 2-Uh-oh, Billy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Sango or Miroku or Kagome or Shippou or anybody or Tampax. Uh.don't ask, just read. And I'm pretty sure they don't have Tampax in Japan, but whatever, I'm not going over there to check. Oh, and I'm seriously not sure if it's the power of the sacred jewel shard or what that lets I & K through the well. If you know, please message me and I'll fix it.  
  
Also, some people were wanting to know about the 'Uh-oh, Jimmy' thing...it's an ongoing inside joke that got waaaaaay out of hand.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What the hell is this?" InuYasha muttered, holding up a long, white, round  
  
tube that he had found in Kagome's purse.  
  
"I don't know," Miroku furrowed his brow and stared at it. "What does it  
  
say on it?  
  
'Tampax,' it read down the side. (A/N: If you don't all ready know what it  
  
is, don't expect me to tell you.) He ripped he plastic that surrounded it  
  
away, inspecting the object. And that was when Kagome walked onto the  
  
scene.  
  
*End*  
  
Kagome couldn't concentrate on her homework. She was so  
  
angry from the day before.or was it that she was upset for some reason  
  
other than anger? It had been a while now since she had been telling her  
  
friends that she was dating InuYasha. Could it be that maybe she wanted  
  
it to be so?  
  
Oh no, Kagome, she told herself. Stop it. It doesn't matter.  
  
Besides, you pretty much all ready know that he loves you, right? She  
  
sighed and placed her pencil down on her desk. "Then why do we fight all  
  
the time?" And as Kagome lay her head down and conked out on her  
  
desk, she didn't notice as her lampshade shook its fist at her and began  
  
plotting evil plans!!!! (Just jankin' on ya.) She didn't notice as a certain  
  
silver-haired dog-dude opened her window and stepped inside.  
  
(HAHA! I didn't say hanyou, so it could be anyone, including Sesshomaru.  
  
He's a dog dude too! But, well, yes, it is InuYasha.)  
  
"What? She's asleep all ready?" InuYasha peered closely at  
  
Kagome. "Hmm. I just noticed that she's always asleep when I get over  
  
he--"  
  
"InuYasha!" will you give us some help here?"  
  
"Us? What do you mean, us? I'm all ready up here." InuYasha  
  
turned around just in time to see Sango stumble through Kagome's open  
  
window.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
InuYasha grunted. He had just come through the well, but then  
  
a heavy weight had dropped on top of him.  
  
"Miroku, get off me!"  
  
"Sorry, InuYa-Ow!"  
  
WHACK!  
  
Miroku's voice: "Sango, what did I do?"  
  
"Nothing. Sorry, it was a reflex."  
  
InuYasha stood up, dumping the two off of him, unceremoniously, fuming.  
  
You could almost see the steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"How the hell did you come over?" Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean we're on Kagome's side now?"  
  
InuYasha stomped his foot angrily on the ground. "The bright lights and  
  
colors surrounding you when you got to the bottom of the well should  
  
have been a clue!"  
  
Miroku was sitting leaning to the grimy stone wall, apparently deep in  
  
thought. (A/N: Haha, that's funny, he's in a well and he's 'deep' in  
  
thought. Well, not really THAT funny, but.nevermind.)  
  
"Sango and I have both recovered shards of the Shikkon Jewel," he  
  
explained slowly. "We were spying on you, waiting for you to go get  
  
Kagome. After you jumped into the well, or, rather, were chased by  
  
Kirara, we ran over and looked in."  
  
"That's where he comes in," Sango said nastily. "He pulled another one of  
  
his stunts. So I pushed him in."  
  
"I figured that if I was going down there, I might as well have somebody  
  
with me to keep me company." Miroku smirked.  
  
Sango took a short break to jackslap Miroku upside the head. "So he  
  
grabbed my wrist and pulled me down too."  
  
"And that's how it happened."  
  
InuYasha just stared. "Well, whatever, I don't care, just don't do nothin'  
  
stupid."  
  
"Is she asleep?" Sango asked in a whisper, stopping when she saw  
  
Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." InuYasha answered gruffly. He sat down cross-legged  
  
on the floor, and Sango collapsed on Kagome's bed, sitting with her hands  
  
clasped, leaning on her knees. Then she bounced a little.and again. Then  
  
she spread out on the bed and sighed happily.  
  
"Wow!" Sango exclaimed. InuYasha glanced over at her.  
  
"Don't get too comfy, when she wakes up we have to leave.  
  
Sango sat up.  
  
"What? You honestly think that she's going to want to leave  
  
with us after she was so angry?"  
  
Miroku was still in need of help. "HELP!" he shouted.  
  
awaiting reviews...  
  
Chapter 3-This world is freakin' sweet.  
  
"I'm not going back with you, InuYasha!" Kagome announced for, like, the  
  
hundredth time. Sota was jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe it! What's this?" he pulled at Sango's  
  
katana, and it fell out of its sheath. He gasped, then continued to blubber  
  
with excitement. "Can you teach me to use it? What else do you have?  
  
How old are you? Do you help InuYasha protect Kagome?" Without letting  
  
Sango answer one question, he turned to Miroku. "Whatcha doin'? How old  
  
are YOU?" Then he stopped. "Whazzat?" he stared at the gleaming staff  
  
that Miroku happened to be carrying when they fell down the well.  
  
Kagome slammed her hands down on the counter. "Sota,  
  
leave our guests alone! InuYasha, I am NOT going back with you! Sango,  
  
Miroku! We're going shopping!"  
  
"What?" InuYasha jumped up from his perch upon a  
  
stool. "Shopping?"  
  
"They need clothes." Kagome looked at Sango's battle wear  
  
and Miroku's robes. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed Sango's hand and  
  
giggled. "This is gonna be fun, my friends asked me to come today. We  
  
can meet them there later!" She and Sango ran out the door, closely  
  
followed by Miroku.  
  
"Wait!" InuYasha yelled. "What about me?"  
  
Kagome whirled around and raised an eyebrow. "You'll just  
  
have to stay here. You can't go out into public looking like that. Those  
  
ears." she shook her head. "No way. You stay here with Sota." Sota  
  
grinned happily. "Later, InuYasha." Kagome and Sango giggled and  
  
flounced out the door. Miroku grinned and shrugged, then followed.  
  
"Hmm.what about this, Sango?" Having been rejected for all  
  
of the jeans she had held up for Sango to model, she finally found a white  
  
sundress with red sakura blossoms on it. The sleeves were ruffled, and  
  
the hemline came down a little below the knee-Sango would be  
  
pleased. "Try it on." Sango took it and went into the dressing room,  
  
pulling the curtain shut.  
  
"Uh.Kagome?" Kagome turned around to face Miroku. He had  
  
found-a dark blue bathrobe. "Could I wear this?" Kagome opened her  
  
mouth but no words came out. She went with him to find something  
  
suitable to wear while Sango struggled in the dressing room. She kept  
  
hitting her head on the wall.  
  
"Kagome?" Sango whispered anxiously. "Ka-go-me!" No  
  
answer. Sango didn't know what to do now.so she stepped out of the  
  
dressing room and was immediately bombarded by salespeople.  
  
"Would you like to buy that, miss?"  
  
"Need another size?"  
  
Sango became very afraid.(hehehe.) She ran back into the  
  
dressing room and shut the curtain, deciding that she would get the  
  
dress. So she did what seemed like the most logical thing to do in that  
  
situation: she ripped the tags off.  
  
InuYasha had been watching Sota play a video game for the  
  
past hour. When he had tried to play it at first, he had succeeded in  
  
making the little guy on the screen jump in a lake. That was when he had  
  
handed the controller back to Sota.  
  
"Hey Sota?" he asked slowly. "Do you think I could go upstairs  
  
for a minute?"  
  
Sota didn't remove his eyes from the screen. "Uh-huh."  
  
R&R.........or I won't write more...hehe...but what if you don't care??? I MUST KNOW!!!!! 


End file.
